villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Edward Richtofen
|type of villain = Nazi Mad Scientist}} Dr. Edward Richtofen is an antagonist of the Nazi Zombies storyline in the several Call of Duty games. While his original timeline self acted as one of the overall main antagonists, then his "Origins" timeline self acted as one of the four main protagonists of the storyline. He is a sadistic and sociopathic Nazi scientist and professional torturer who is feared even by his own people and was part of the "Group 935" project that accidentally created the zombies as assistant to Dr. Ludvig Maxis. He was voiced by . History Wanting to create an army of undead under his own command, Richtofen betrayed Maxis, who was sane enough to keep his experimentation at a slow pace so as not to start a Zombie Apocalypse, by locking him and his daughter Samantha Maxis in a room with a zombiefied dog. Maxis himself survived, but committed suicide due to the death of his daughter and his factory subsequently becoming overrun with the zombies. Richtofen then used a teleporter to escape to Shi No Numa, where he used the kidnapped, physically-enhanced and brainwashed soldiers Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki to help him return to the source of the zombies where he could take control of them by pretending to be just another random survivor like them. Eventually they reached the Moon where the body of Samantha Maxis, who was reborn as the "Announcer" controlling the zombies due to her exposure to Element 115, is, and using the golden rod and magical stone he acquired earlier in the Siberia and Shangri-La levels, releases Samantha from the pyramid she is kept inside of and switches souls with her, becoming the new controller of the zombies and putting Samantha in his own body. It is unknown what happens after this until the next game comes out. Richtofen makes a returning appearance in Black Ops II as the new Demonic Announcer. Despite not been physically seen in the first three maps, Nuketown Zombies, Green Run and Die Rise, his voice is only heard, especially when he speaks to one of the Green Run survivors, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, giving him instructions on heating up the 'obelisk'. It is currently unknown what Richtofen's intentions for the survivors are, but it seems that his instructions to the survivors are intertwined with Maxis' instructions. Richtofen also appeared in Origins, this time as the combat inexperienced and sane scientist of the surviving quartet, but the most intelligent of the four. Gallery ERton.jpg EdwardOrigins.png EdwardR.png Reichtofen.png Richtofen.jpg|Richtofen wielding the Ray Gun. Eddie-Child.jpg|Richtofen as a child. The-Giant-Richtofen-Laughing.jpg|Ultimis Richtofen in "The Giant", laughing. Richtofen-Death.png|Ultimis Richtofen moments before his death by his Primis counterpart. Trivia *The psychopathic doctor was voiced by Nolan North, who is famous for being the usual voice for Deadpool, Cyrille Le Paradox, El Jefe, Martin Walker, David, Elliot Salem, and the Penguin. *Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia after touching the M.P.D. *Richtofen also appeared in the web series, 935: A Nazi Zombies Series, portrayed by Nicholas B. Gianforti. *Edward Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb and the Quantum Entanglement Device. *Richtofen's character model is based on Heinrich Amsel from the Call of Duty: World At War campaign, but with minor color differences to his jacket. *It is revealed in the map, Origins, that both of Edward's parents are dead. External links *Edward Richtofen - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation Category:Totalitarians Category:Torturer Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Protagonists Category:Hegemony Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mongers Category:Mutilators Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone